This invention relates to solar water heaters.
A variety of solar water heaters have been proposed for use on the roofs of buildings for the purposes of providing a hot water supply. These conventional heaters all are aesthetically unsatisfactory on pitched roofs because they form an interruption of the normal roof surface so that some of them simply look ugly. Also the capital cost of most conventional water heaters in relation to the energy recoverable is reasonably high.
An object of the invention is to provide a solar water heater which is aesthetically more pleasing than conventional solar heaters on pitched roofs. Another object, in relation to the preferred embodiments of the invention is to provide a solar water heater the capital cost of which will be reduced in relation to solar heaters presently available on the market.